


Not so Black and Yellow (Iida x OC Fanfiction)

by AnimeWeebster13



Series: My Hero Academia [1]
Category: BnHA
Genre: Bee quirk, F/M, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Iida x OC, M/M, OC, OC BNHA Story, Tenya Iida - Freeform, Tenya Iida x OC, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWeebster13/pseuds/AnimeWeebster13
Summary: Hanami has had a pretty rough life as a child. She lost someone she adored at a young age, and got exposed to the real world too soon. Once she hits high school, she has her priorities straight, and wants nothing more to become a hero. But when she attends U.A. and meets a certain blue haired boy, her life turned upside down. She now has to face threatening villains, angry pomeranians, and, most of all, her own feelings.Warning: Includes fighting, swearing, and maybe a little lemon ;)Sorry if it's bad, this is my first real fanfic.
Relationships: Aizawa/Present Mic, Kagari/Iida, Kaminari/Jiro, Uraraka/Midoriya, kirishima/bakugou
Series: My Hero Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177649
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

Name: Hanami Kagari

Age: 15

Quirk: Bee

Quirk Description: Has bee wings, can talk to bees (and if she has a deep connection with a certain one, can telepathically communicate with them), and can shoot stingers out of the tips of her fingers. If the stingers hit a living thing, they can paralyze the victim for up to an hour, depending on where it hit, how deep it penetrated the skin, and if it gets extracted by someone else, the effects immediately wear off.

Quirk Drawbacks: 

Wings- This one is pretty self-explanatory. Her wings can get tired, and then they start to cramp. They can also get ripped easily, which can be really painful.

Bee Communication- There aren't really any noticeable drawbacks with this part of her quirk, although if she commands a whole army of bees, she may feel dizzy afterwards.

Stingers- If she shoots too many stingers, her fingertips will blister, and then bleed.

This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it is cringy, bad, confusing, etc. I'll try my best, but if something is wrong, let me know and I will revise it :)

Thank you for taking the time to read my stuff. I really appreciate it!


	2. The Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagari enters the Entrance Exam to try to get into U.A. High! Will she get in?

Kagari's POV:

U.A. High. A prestigious school, where many of the best heroes have graduated from, including my parents. Now, I plan to follow in their footsteps, as well as the footsteps of many heroes, and become one myself.

But first...

I gotta actually get in.

To attend this school, you have to pass a special test, or the entrance exam. This is how the staff chooses which teenagers are worthy of which curriculum. Those of the examinees who don't make the Hero course can enroll in other courses, like General Studies and Support. But not me. I'm going to take the Hero Course.

And I'm not taking no for an answer.

I'm walking to the school, when all of a sudden, I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out of my pocket and unlock it.

Dad: Good luck!! Your mom and I are rooting for u!! <3

*Heh.* I text back:

Thx. Good luck on ur hero work, 2!!

My parents are pro heroes. They're both in the top 10, with my mom being #10 and my dad being #8. My mom is the Bee Hero, Stinger. She can transform into a bee and back, which makes her really fast and agile. My dad is the Light Hero, Illuminate. He can concentrate sunlight and mold it into different shaped objects. He can also use it to travel, making some type of surfboard shape out of light and riding it. They both have saved hundreds of lives and are great heroes.

I plan to be just like them: An honorable hero, who saves lives.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!!!!!! EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Huh, I forgot Present Mic worked at U.A. I gotta look into his radio station at some point... What did he say?*

"I've got shivers down my spine too, listeners! All right, examinees... I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN!!! ARE YOU READY??? YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

*OK, then... Wait, what is that droning?*

I look around the crowd, and see a kid with messy hair about 2 rows in front of me, looking like he's excited, and is the one the droning is coming from. He must be muttering about something. It's getting annoying.

"Now, Pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a 10-minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig?"

*That kid is still blabbing his mouth off. Can someone stop him?*

"We'll be sprinkling a large number of 'villains' over the battlefield, and they'll appear in 3 different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty! Using each of your individual quirks, dispatch as many 'villains' as you can. Your goal, listeners, is to rack up a High Score!!"

*So basically a video game! Wait, is that Mario on the screen?!*

"And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, capeesh!?

"EXCUSE ME, MAY I ASK A QUESTION?"

I shoot my head up to see who said that, and I see another guy stand up, with something that looks like a paper in his hand. A spotlight is put on him, and he is revealed to have navy blue hair that's cut into an undercut and glasses.

*An undercut AND glasses? Oh man, this guy is a classic nerd!* And how right I was.

"On the handout, there are CLEARLY 4 types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A's caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

*Wait, really?* I whip out my handout from my pocket, and look at the paper. *There ARE 4 villain types! I wonder why Present Mic only talked about 3...*

"Moreover, what's with you? Yeah, you, curly-haired kid! Can't you sit still for a second... You're distracting!! If you think U.A. is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

I hear the kid whisper a 'sorry' and shut up. *Finally. Thanks, nerd kid!*

"Okay, OOOkay! Thanks for the segue, much appreciated, examinee 7111! The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth 0 points! Let's call them, 'Arena Traps'! Have any of you ever played, 'Super Mario Brothers!?" 

My hand shoots up into the air, along with a few others' hands. My dad has a Nintendo Switch, so I know a thing or two about Mario Bros.

"Alright! You remember those things that'd go Thwomp on you!? There's a thing like that in each area! Their 'gimmick' is that the rampage when crowded!"

*So, basically, we're playing Super Mario Bros. and the villains are the goombas and stuff, and the 0 pointer is a Thwomp! And we are Mario and Bros....*

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING RUDE!"

"Well, that's enough from me!! I'll leave you all with a presentation on the 'school precepts' of this academy of mine! As a certain, 'hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life!' NOW, LET'S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT!! PLUS ULTRA!! AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY FOR THE TRIALS TO COME!!!"

*Did he just say suffer?!*

*~*

Now I'm standing in front of the city area, getting ready for the exam to start. I'm wearing black shorts, a yellow crop top, and sneakers. I also have fingerless gloves. If I shoot too many stingers, my fingertips start to blister, and then if I don't stop, they bleed. The gloves are about 1/2 a size too small, so they will help reduce the bleeding. 

*Okay, I'm going to have to go for mostly 2 and 3 pointers, if I want to rack up points fast. I swear, this feels too much like a video game! Anyways, I can try to take them out with just physical strength, but I'll have to use my stingers at some point. I just have to make sure that I don't use too many, or else the whole exam will be hell to me!*

"AAAAND START!!!!"

I look up to see Present Mic standing on top of one of the buildings. He said start? Why wasn't there a countdown?

"What's the matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run! RUUUNNNNN!!!!"

I shoot up into the air and fly through the gate, entering the city area. *Yes!! I got in first!! Now I just have to rack up points before everyone takes the other villains out!*

"SEE?? The winged girl gets it!! LET'S GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

(8 minutes later)

CRAAASSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"WOOOOHOOO!!!" I yell. Another 3 pointer down! I'm at 47 now. *A pretty good score,* I think to myself, while flying around trying to find another robot. My wings are starting to cramp, so I land for a small rest. Then I see the navy blue haired boy running across my line of sight at top speed. *Woah, that was fast!* He reminds me of Road Runner from Looney Tunes... *Wait, where's he going?* I take off again. I see him speeding to a four-way road, and a 1 pointer rolling down to the same interception. I realize Road Runner is going to get ambushed, so I fly down there and land a solid stinger to the robot's head right when Road Runner and the 1 pointer meet. It staggers to the side, and slams me into a building. I yelp, my body a little shocked from the impact. Road Runner then jumps up and kicks the robot's head, destroying it. As I'm getting up, he walks over to me. 

"I had that one," I tell him, irritated. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm sure there are a few more villains somewhere over here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well, since you took my target, I'm going to have to find another one. See ya, Road Runner." I say, preparing to take off. I flutter my wings, and immediately feel the pain. I yelp again and look at them. Their crumpled into my back. *Must've been from when the robot smacked me into the wall.* "Dammit." I say while trying to reach my wings to straighten them. "Here, let me help." Road Runner walks closer and lightly touches my wings. I freeze. I never let anyone touch my wings, and if someone tries, they get slapped. But this time, I don't move. I feel his hands gently smooth out my wings, and it feels good. I decide to let it slide.

"Also, my name isn't Road Runner. It's Iida Tenya."

"Well, nice to meet you, Iida. My name is Kagari Hanami. I'm guessing from how fast you were running, that you have a super-speed quirk or something?"

"Actually, no. My quirk is called Engine."

"Wait, so you're a big hunk of machinery?" I freeze. *Holy shit, that sounded really rude out loud.* "Uh, hehe. Sorry. That sounded really different in my head, so..."

Iida laughs. "That's okay. I have engines in my calves, so my speed is boosted as well as the power in my legs. And, judging by these wings, the thing you shot the villain with, and the color scheme of your outfit, I'm going to have to guess you have a Bee quirk."

"The color scheme?! What does the color of my clothes have to do with my quirk?" I spin around, looking him in the eye.

He chuckles. "I apologize if I'm being rude, but I just thought that because you have a yellow and black clothes and hair that you have a bee quirk."

I look down at my clothes. *Oh my god, he's right!* I laugh. "I guess your right." I turn back around so that he can finish fixing my wings.

"There. I hope it helps." Iida lets go of my wings, and I give them a flutter. They don't hurt anymore. "Thanks," I say, giving him a half smile. He nods back, and then we hear a giant crash. We both look in the direction of the noise, and see a huge robot, one that looks like it can crush about 20 people with one step. "What the hell is that?!" I ask Iida. 

"It must be the 0-pointer!"

"WHY IS IT SO BIG?!?!?!?"

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that we need to go!"

"Good idea!"

I take off in the opposite direction, following Iida, and then I hear a shriek of not fear, but pain. I look back and see a brown haired girl with a bob on the floor, looking like she's stuck. The robot was getting closer to her, and it unless it got stopped, the girl was going to get crushed. I start to fly towards her, but then my ankle gets grabbed. 

"HEY!"

I look back to see Iida holding me back. "You can't beat that thing! And besides, it's not worth any points, so just leave it!" He obviously hasn't seen the girl in need. "Don't you see that girl that's about to get STOMPED ON?!" He looks towards the girl, and gasps slightly. His grip loosens, so I break free and fly towards her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods weakly, and I try to see what I can do. I then I see a green haired boy run towards the robot and jump into the air at a ridiculous height. He then punches the robot square in the face, and it gets completely dismantled! I stand there, shocked, and then I realize he's falling to his death. I fly as fast as I can to him and try to slow his fall. 

"What are you doing?" He yells.

"Trying to save your life!" I scream back, trying to pull him out of his fall. I try to hold him up and strain my wings as much as they can go, but then he yelps in pain.

"My arm is broken!" 

"Sorry! Here, what about..."

I move my grip to his torso and continue straining my wings, but with no luck.

"You're falling too fast! I can't slow you down!"

"Just forget about me!"

"HELL NO!! I'M NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DEATH BECAUSE I GAVE UP-"

All of a sudden, the green haired kid get lighter. Like, he gets REALLY light! 

"What the-"

I look down to see the girl with the bob have her hand stretched out; she seemed to have touched the green haired boy. She then says, "There. He's weightless now..."

I nod a small thanks to her and gently set him down on the floor. He then struggles to drag himself forwards, muttering something like, "Just one point..."

I watch him in confusion, wondering how he thinks he could possibly get points with only one arm intact, and then Present Mic announces the end of the exam.

"THE TEST IS OVEERRRRRRR!!!!!!"

Immediately, everyone who was at the scene starts talking about the plain kid, wondering how he took out the 0-pointer with one punch. I fly back a little, and give him some space. Then an old lady walks in like she walked into a classroom, not a battlefield.

"Go home, lads. I'll take it from here! Just leave it to me, boys. Here, enjoy some Haribo candies, don't be shy now!"

The old lady walks over to the green-haired kid on the ground.

"You inflicted this much damage on yourself with your own quirk, huh? From the looks of things, it seems, your body and your quirk aren't synced up properly, sonny boy!"

*Not synced up? What is she talking about? How can your body not be able to work with your body-*

I'm thinking about what the old lady just said, when she leans down and gives the kid a kiss! 

*Whaaaa-?*

"All right, this poor boy should be sorted now. Are there any more injured to take care of?"

Now that I know that the kid is alright, I back away a little more and turn around to leave. I see Iida and smile at him. He's looking really serious, and the sun is shining off his glasses, so I can't see where he is looking. 

I wonder what I did wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Right!!!! First chapter done!!!! I hope you liked it, and if there is anything wrong or confusing, just comment down below!

See ya later!

~AnimeWeebster


End file.
